Downfall
by Orange Dash
Summary: After a severe mistake and accident Mikey's brothers blame him. Mikey takes this the hard way changing himself. Darkness is slowly consuming his soul from another dark being. Betrayal is full of hate and revenge... There's no way back... Or is there? Will his brothers want him back? Will they notice the downfall of his spirit that has darkened with the shadow along itself?
1. Chapter 1: Severe Accident

**Here's this new story! It'll be pretty intense I gotta say.**

 **Though go ahead and read on if you're interested!**

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

His feet slid across the support beams making a shuffling noise.

"Mikey, shhhh!" Leo hissed raising a finger making the silent signal.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "I am being as quiet as I can Leo..."

"It's not enough..." Donnie says next to him.

Looking down Mikey saw the Kraang pulling a giant device thing into the room.

"What are the Kraang doing in this warehouse?" Donnie asked slowly pulling out his staff from behind his shell.

"I don't know but, this is bad news," Leo unsheathed his katana blades.

"Well, I'm up for some action," Raph smirked twirling his sais.

"We go down there once we know what the Kraang are doing."

Raph groaned shifting his weight glaring at Leo. "I just say we go down there and smash those Kraang to pieces."

Donnie leaned his head down further getting a closer look. "Hey guys? I think that the Kraang are inventing some kind of new technology."

The hothead scowled pointing his sai at one droid. "What do you say Fearless?"

Leo nodded his head signaling his intent for all of them to move.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled diving off the support beam landing on top of a Kraang droid punching it furiously.

Leo and Raph were taking down the other droids while Donnie got to work on this device trying to stabilize it.

"Guys! It's a bomb!" He yelled.

"What?" Leo ducked a laser beam glancing at Donnie. "Then, hurry and shut that thing down!"

"I don't know!" Donnie rambled panicking. "This is nothing like I've seen before... there are lots of wires!"

"Just do something!"

Soon all of the droids were down and Mikey smirked brushing his hands together in triumph.

"Ha, we beat all the Kraang."

"Hurry up Donnie..." Raph slapped the genius's shoulder.

"Will you just stop!? I cannot focus!"

"Don't press anything Mikey..." Leo turned his head directing his serious gaze at the youngest.

"Of course I won't..." He grinned leaning his hand back and it pressed against something making loud alarms to blare.

"MIKEY!" Raph roared and Leo glared at him.

"Heh, oops?" Mikey shrugged.

Suddenly more Kraang droids appeared shooting laser beams everywhere.

"AH!" Donnie yelled as one beam hit him square in the shoulder.

"DONNIE!" Mikey flipped over one robot trying to advance towards his tallest brother. "Are you okay?" He was at his side in an instant.

"Yeah," Donnie gasped pushing himself up. "Go help Leo and Raph Mikey..."

"But... don't you need help with that?" Mikey pointed to the device bomb.

"No, you'll just make everything worse. Go help Leo and Raph! I've got this!"

Mikey charged back into battle taking out the droids that were going to fire at Leo and Raph.

The blade of his kusarigama chain embedded into a Kraang droid's head and he snapped it off. Chucking his chuck out again the blade caught into a gun on the trigger spinning the gun in a circle shooting the other droids.

Mikey laughed gleefully spinning his chain and twirling himself.

"Check this out! It's like a video game!"

"Mikey!" Leo ducked his head as a laser beam flew at him.

The youngest didn't notice that he was accidentally firing everywhere... including at his brothers...

"MIKEY!"

Just through that all Mikey's eyes widen in sudden realization as one beam flew at Donnie.

"DONNIE!"

The turtle turned his head ducking it into his shell. The laser beam hit the device and Donnie's head popped back out eyes widening.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Light blasted everywhere and exploded with intense heat... and Mikey was thrown off his feet his shell smashing into the wall behind him. His head had slammed onto the ground.

He felt dizzy and orientated... but, in the moment he opened his eyes and he yelped in terror.

Fire was burning everywhere... debris falling onto the ground. Smoke and ashes were wafting through the air making it hard to breathe.

Turning his head towards the sound of coughing... He found his two brothers hacking.

"Leo! Raph!"

"Mikey, you need to get Donnie out of here!" Leo ordered.

"What!? Why?"

Leo pointed to the fallen rubble and sure enough Donnie was laying there motionless on the ground near a fire burning around him.

"On it!" He ran forward only to trip clumsily over a fallen object and smash into the half broken plywood.

Mikey stared in horror not believing it as the plywood crumbled down and smashed loudly, what was even worse... Donnie was underneath it all...

"MIKEY!" Leo roared.

He found himself being shoved harshly. Leo was scrambling through the debris of plywood.

Mikey just stood there and reached down to help out but, Raph pushed him back roughly.

"You can't help anymore... You've already made this situation as worse as it can get."

The orange masked turtle just watched and put a hand over his mouth coughing getting smoke in his lungs.

Leo and Raph were digging harshly through all the rubble until finally they found Donnie's bloody hand.

Mikey didn't want to watch but, at the same time he wanted to see what had happened to Donnie.

Donnie's form was all bloody, his face had burnt marks on it and his skin wasn't really green... It was totally covered in ashes and dust. Not to mention a giant piece of plywood had pierced through his leg and one even into his head which was a bloody gash bleeding profoundly and the soft unprotected side of the plastron. He was totally bloody and Mikey felt bile rise up in his throat. He had to swallow the taste down and gulp loudly.

When they got out of the burning building Mikey collapsed onto the grass coughing and hacking.

"No..." Leo gasped.

Mikey turned his head at Leo noticing him putting a finger to Donnie's wrist and neck.

"There's no pulse and he's not breathing... He's... gone..." Leo had tears streaming from his eyes.

Mikey felt his form shaking...

 _Did he... Did he just kill Donnie? His own brother?_

"No," Raph growled and suddenly shoved Mikey onto the ground his hands grasping Mikey's throat.

"R...Raph!" Mikey coughed and let a strangled gasp trying to breath, though Raph was squeezing his throat.

"You're so dead!" Raph roared.

And this time... It wasn't a joke that Raph would always play. Raph's eyes were burning in murderous rage and Mikey knew that Raph would actually kill him this time.

"I-I'm s-so... sorry!"

"You killed him! YOU KILLED DONNIE!"

Mikey gasped louder trying to breath and scratched his hands at the hands squeezing his throat tightly.

Tears were pooling down his face and he was thrashing wildly under Raph seeing black spots in his vision.

Leo was pressing his hands onto Donnie's plastron beating it as hard as he could. He had to do it... He had to... Donnie can't be dead. No, he can't be...

With one slam of his fist Donnie jerked and Leo gasped feeling a pulse beating under his fingers.

"HE'S ALIVE!" He screamed.

Raph immediately let go of Mikey's throat and scrambled to Donnie grasping his hand.

Mikey was shuddering and taking huge breaths of air his body shaking and he felt dizzy and felt like he would black out.

His legs were shaking as he tried to stand as Leo and Raph both held Donnie up.

"C-can I... help?" He rasped, his throat hurt really bad.

"No," Leo scowled clenching his teeth and Raph gave Mikey a dark angry look.

"You. Can't. Do. Anything."

"You're the one who did this..." Leo spat. "You made everything worse... You always do... You can't even do anything right..."

They started to walk fast towards the Lair and Mikey just followed behind hanging his head down in shame and clenching his hands into fists by his sides.

 _It was all his fault?_

* * *

 **Whew, an intense first chapter huh? I really hoped that you liked this first chapter.**

 **Leave me with a review and let me know what you think! I'd love to hear it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Shadow Pain

**Okay, so here it goes... I'm trying my best to make this story different and unique in my own way.**

 **Just to let you know... You might be surprised here in this chapter... It will probably be something different than what you probably were thinking of. It will take another dark turn...**

 **Well anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Once they got back to the Lair... It was like everything was busy and hurried in a rush...

Master Splinter and Leo were hooking up Donnie to machines and trying everything they could. He was wrapped in bandages and the ash was cleaned off his skin.

Raph was standing next to Mikey... but, he never uttered a single word...

Mikey couldn't stop thinking...

 _He was the one who did this right? Why was he so clumsy?_

"He'll be okay..." Master Splinter says. "He just needs time to rest and heal."

Leo and Raph looked totally down, their faces each were darkened and Mikey just couldn't help himself from blaming it all on himself.

 _He was the one who always messed up... Why does it have to be him?_

The more he thought about it... He had always been feeling useless, and worthless... Why couldn't he just do something right once? He did... but, it didn't seem like his brothers paid him any mind.

They all stayed in the lab for days... waiting for Donnie to wake up sometime...

Mikey scowled groaning leaning heavily on a chair... He hated waiting... and he could tell why Raph was like that all the time.

* * *

Three days had passed... Raph looked horrible like he would hardly eat anything... It was effecting him a lot.

Mikey decided to go to his room to finally get sleep... It took Sensei talking to them to finally get them to go to bed.

* * *

What angered him more was that next morning...

As Mikey walked into the kitchen he found that Donnie was up... totally acting fine except for the bandages that he was still wrapped in.

A _nd they didn't even tell me that Donnie woke up?_

Mikey felt anger twist inside him. _Donnie was his own brother too!_

The chatting three brothers grew silent as they finally noticed that he was in the room.

"Mikey..." Donnie was the first to speak. "I can't even believe you..."

 _What?_

Mikey's face split into belated confusion.

 _Now Donnie was mad at him too?_

"I still remembered what happened..." Donnie glanced at his bandages on his side and leg and head. "Leo told me that you killed me but, Leo brought me back."

"I... I'm sorry..."

Leo shook his head. "You really endanger us Mikey... If it weren't for you goofing off with those laser guns and causing an explosion which caused a fire and endangered Donnie's life..."

Mikey bit his lip... His feelings were twisting inside him...

 _What were they saying?_

"What we are trying to say is..." Raph paused getting Donnie's and Leo's attention. "You need to change bro..."

"What?" Mikey rasped.

"You don't pay attention... You're unfocused.. you goof off too much... You need to grow up Mikey..." Leo says.

The orange masked turtle just stood there in silence...

 _Grow up? How could he?_

"For now, we can't trust you..." Leo turned his head away.

"You betrayed us..." Raph grumbled.

Tears stung at the back of Mikey's eyes and he turned swiftly away from the kitchen towards his bedroom.

Slamming his bedroom door and he threw himself on his bed...

He let himself cry it out for a few minutes just clutching onto his arms...

"Grow up huh?" He kicked his foot against his bed. "How am I supposed to even do that?"

He stared at the ceiling thinking about every insult his brothers threw at him... all those memories... They hurt... They didn't take him seriously.

Mikey growled all the sudden. "Okay, that's it. It's time I finally do something about it." He hated to just act like everything was fine and to be all happy about it. Now, it's time that he would change that.

Sitting upright in his bed, he glanced at Ice Cream Kitty who was just meowing softly.

"I'm sorry kitty, I've got to do this... I've got to change myself..."

His feet swung over the side of his bed and he glanced around his dirty room.

"Might as well clean up first..."

Picking up the trashcan in the corner Mikey picked up every single trash that laying across the floor... and even all of those pizza boxes... Yeah, if he was going to grow up... he couldn't eat pizza anymore.

He frowned debating whether he should really do this or not dumping the pizza box into the trash can.

"I have to," He sighed. "I'm useless... My brothers don't understand me... and they never have..."

Seeing his room clean added the gloomy sadness to his twisted being...

 _No... he can't cry... He must be a big boy now! He can't show any weakness!_

That's what Mikey did for the whole day... he stayed in his room... He didn't want to even go and face his brothers... even Donnie...

Well, he couldn't blame Donnie... imagine if that was you and your own brother nearly killed on you just because he wasn't doing what he was supposed to? Yeah right, you wouldn't trust them anymore...

"My bond with my brothers..." Mikey muttered.

No... he didn't want to break it... but, it felt like he needed to...

 **"Breaking the bond is what you need."**

"What?" Mikey looked around confused.

 _What was that?_

 **"I can help you to become the real Michelangelo..."**

A black shadow form was standing in front of him...

"Huh?" He scrambled backwards in fear staring at the shadow with wide eyes.

 _What in the world is that? A shadow?_

"Am I dreaming?" Mikey rubbed his eyes.

 **"You're not dreaming Michelangelo..."**

"How'd you even get here?"

The shadow smiled shyly... **"I followed you here ever since that accident with your genius brother."**

"You did?"

 **"Your brothers don't understand you... they never will... All they think of you is a little worthless brat..."**

"True..." Mikey mused.

 **"You just need to show them who you really are..."**

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

 **"By changing yourself of course."**

Mikey's face changed into a wicked grin. "That's right, no more clueless Mikey... no more goofing off... It's time to be serious!"

 **"That's what I am talking about."**

"No more jokes... no more antics... just focus..." Mikey took a breath. "I can do this... wait... no, I can't..." A sob escaped his mouth. "I can't do this."

 **"You have to, don't you want a place on your team?"**

"I do... I feel like I don't fit in."

 **"And that's what you need to do. You can't rely on your brothers... you have to rely on me... What do you say?"**

"Okay," Mikey blinked. "Just tell me what I need to do..."

 **"First off, would you let me speak into your mind?"**

"Sure, you're not going to do anything are you?" Mikey questioned.

The shadow grinned. **"Of course not, all I want to do is to help you..."**

"Okay," Mikey raised an eye ridge.

 **"Do we have a deal?"**

"We have a deal," Mikey grinned.

The shadow grinned wider...

"By the way... who are you?" Mikey asked.

 **"I am the Shadow."**

"That's your name?"

 **"No, just call me Shadow..."**

Mikey blinked, he had odd feeling about trusting this shadow dude... or whatever it was... but, he needed to change and this could be the only chance that he could have.

"So, tell me... what do I need to do first?"

 **"Just do what you need to do... No more jokes... no more laughing... and if you want... I'll be by your side... or... if you let me I can help you by entering into your mind."**

"Sure Shadow... do what you need to do to help me."

The shadow grinned wickedly in his thoughts. **_He doesn't know that I am a shadow that goes around bright depressed souls making darkness consume the bright souls... And the only way I can do that is to have them accept my request to enter their mind... And Michelangelo has already accepted me..._**

* * *

 **Well, that was different huh? It looks like Mikey will have someone to help him change... 0_0 This is bad don't you think?**

 **Well... Tell me what you think of this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Take the Feeling

**Hiyah! Back again! It seems like I hardly have any homework... :) Lucky me and I got time to write this chapter!**

 **It gets more intense now! READ ON! And don't forget to enjoy! It's my pleasure that you find this story interesting.**

 **It's time for more of the Downfall...**

* * *

Next Morning...

Mikey blearily blinked his eyes open...

 _What happened?... Oh yeah... He let Shadow help him... And where'd the shadow go?_

 **I am in your mind...** A voice spoke. **Remember the deal we had?**

"Oh yeah..." The turtle turned his head lifting himself off his bed. "How are you going to even help me? You're in my mind..."

 **True, but that doesn't mean that I won't hear anything... I'll hear anything that is said... Just like you do...**

"Oh..."

 **Now, why don't you get up and eat some breakfast?**

Mikey grinned. "Yeah, I am starving!"

 **Remember... it has to be something small...**

"Why?" Mikey asked as he exited his room.

 **You want to get better don't you?**

Mikey nodded...

 **Hurry! Your brothers are getting up!**

Sure enough the sound of footsteps was coming from behind the bedrooms.

Obeying, Mikey swiftly walked faster to the kitchen opening up the fridge.

"Hmm, something small huh?" He pulled out a carton of eggs getting out a few eggs and a pan.

 **What are you doing? You can't eat all that...**

"It's for my bros... I always cook them breakfast..."

 **No, you don't need to cook them breakfast...**

"What?"

 **They're older than you right... Do they really need you to feed them? A little useless brother that they hate?**

Mikey scowled frowning at the eggs frying on the pan.

 **You just have to eat for yourself...They can feed themselves... You have to do everything your own way... Just like Raphael does it... You want to be better don't you?**

"Yeah..." The turtle took the pan and dumped the half scrambled eggs into the trash getting some toast for himself instead.

The noise of his three brothers was coming near the kitchen.

 **The first thing you should do is train. You should train harder.**

That's what Mikey did, he left the kitchen before his bros saw him head for the dojo.

The orange masked turtle just stared at Leo's katana... His eyes memorized by it.

 **You should practice on that katana...**

"Michelangelo?"

The small turtle yelped turning to see his Sensei.

"Oh! Uh.. hi Sensei... I was just... I decided to come here early I guess..."

The rat gave the turtle a stern questioning look.

"I just want to improve," Mikey smiled innocently.

Splinter sighed seemingly to buy it and patted Mikey's head. "There's nothing wrong with that my son..." With that he left the dojo.

 **Use the katana blade...**

"Why not my nun-chucks?" The turtle glanced at his own weapons.

 **You need to be well with any weapon right?**

"Yeah... I guess so..."

 **And you can be dangerous...**

"I don't want to be dangerous..."

 **That's the only way Michelangelo... Being dangerous is who you really should be... It makes you stronger...**

"It does?"

 **Yes, now go use that katana...**

The turtle took Leo's katana into his hand just staring at it. He swung it forward jagging the sharp edge outwards.

It felt...

 **Good doesn't it?**

"Of course yeah..."

The sound of more footsteps coming up the dojo steps stopped Mikey's attention making the blade accidentally slice thinly across his wrist.

The young turtle yelped putting the katana back in a hurry facing his shell towards the dojo's entrance.

 **You cut yourself...**

"Yeah..." Mikey looked down seeing the blood ooze from his wrist. It started to sting and he wanted to whimper...

 **You can't let this take a hold of you... Any pain... you must bear with it... Don't show any pain no matter what.**

He took a deep breath in and slid his brown wrist bands over the cut covering it.

"Wow, it looks like Mikey actually made it here on time..." Raph chuckled.

Mikey turned scowling at his brother.

 **Don't scowl... just ignore him...**

The youngest turtle sat down with his bros waiting for Sensei's orders for training to start.

"You didn't make us breakfast..." Raph glanced over at him.

 **Ignore him... You don't need to talk to him...**

The orange masked turtle kept his attention focused on Splinter as he was talking... he felt like spacing out...

 **No, you have to focus... and take your Sensei's directions... only this time use your own way to fight.**

 _I've got it..._

Mikey nodded as Sensei told them to get into their battle stances making him fight against Raph.

"Is little Mikey ready for a beat down?" Raph cracked his knuckles grinning widely.

 **Did you hear that? He wants to beat you down...**

The turtle scowled at the shadow's voice in his head...

 **Go against him with brute force...**

"I'm waiting..." Raph twirled his sais.

Mikey still didn't move only stood in his stance.

 **Wait, for him to make the move first.**

Raph charged forward aiming an attack to Mikey's side.

Mikey stepped to the side dodging Raph's attack and kept sprawling himself backwards.

"What? You're not supposed to be dodging the whole time!" Raph retorted. "Are you too scared to fight back?"

The orange masked turtle felt something burn within him.

 **Do you feel that?**

He nodded clenching his hands into fists.

 **Let it sprout forward and use it against him.**

The orange masked turtle growled sending a kick towards Raph's head which he blocked with his hand.

"Wow, aiming directly for the head huh?"

The young turtle only growled louder swinging Raph off his legs to which he used his hands to propel himself back up again.

"What's up with you today huh? First you don't make us breakfast and now you're acting like you're all the sudden mad at me."

"Whatever..." Mikey retorted.

 **Perfect... what a good wording...**

Raph's green eyes narrowed. "So you wanna play rough huh? Well, I ain't going easy on ya!"

He grabbed Mikey in a choke hold squeezing tighter and teasing like he always would.

Mikey was about to struggle and flail his arms like he did last time.. but the words in his mind...

 **No playing... get back at him...**

Mikey ducked his head, arms and legs into his shell making Raph drop him.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Raph reached down to grab his younger brother's shell.

The orange masked turtle surprised Raph by popping himself out and kicking him square in the face.

"AGH!" Raph grunted rubbing his cheek.

 **Don't just stand there... do something! It ain't over! You have to finish this!**

Mikey didn't back down he charged at Raph again to which the hothead dodged the kick.

"What are you doing Mikey?"

The small terrapin grabbed Raph's arm throwing him over his shoulder slamming him onto the dojo floor harshly.

The little turtle didn't end the fight... he pressed his foot against Raph's plastron pressing down harder.

"AH! Mikey! What are you doing?"

"Beating you up..." The youngest replied saying the voice buzzing through his mind.

"It's over Mikey, you've won!" Raph gasped sharply as Mikey took Raph's arm twisting it backwards. "AH!"

"Mikey!"

"Michelangelo stop this immediately!"

Obeying Sensei's sharp command the turtle let Raph go standing back as Raph was scowling rubbing his arm and plastron.

"What the shell Mikey?"

"Well, you beat me up... It's pay back," Mikey spat back.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter scolded.

"Is training over Sensei?" He asked.

The rat didn't say anything just opened his mouth and closed it nodding his head slightly.

"Then, that's all I need to know..."

The orange masked turtle turned leaving the dojo pushing past his brothers to which Leo took a hold of his shoulder and he just jerked his shoulder away stomping out from the dojo angrily.

* * *

 **Well, well, how was that huh? Now Mikey is starting to change... the shadow is helping him with his feelings... to change himself... Wow, gotta say... that was a nice a chapter there.**

 **Please record your thoughts and comments :)**

 **They'll make me have a better day! Especially since I've started a brand new school... It's so hard... I don't even have many friends with me at lunch... Oh well... I guess that's just what High School is like.**


	4. Chapter 4: You Can't Control Me

**I know that many of you guys have been waiting... but, I've been a little busy. There are some insulting words said... Just saying...**

 **Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Mikey didn't even talk to his bros after training. He went straight to his room.

 **That was great Michelangelo.**

Mikey grinned wickedly. "It feels nice to get back at Raph for what he's done to me."

 **That's exactly what you need to do. Revenge is sweet with betrayal as the key.**

"What?" Mikey sat on his bed. "Leo said that sometimes revenge is honor less."

 **Do you really believe that? Do you really believe in honor?**

"It is a sign of strength."

 **Well, you really are blind Michelangelo. Honor is just a weakness it may feel like strength, but really in the end it takes you down.**

Mikey narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 **Honor blinds you Michelangelo. You just need to go with what you desire. Your brothers hurt you, saying how useless and a mistake you are. Don't you want to get back at them?**

"Yes," Mikey felt tears burning, he blinked his eyes rapidly. "It's not fair how they treat me."

 **Then, you don't treat them back in return.**

* * *

Mikey stayed in his room for hours and instead of watching TV he read some books that he shoved under his bed. Ice Cream Kitty was meowing constantly as if she knew something was wrong.

Mikey paid no mind to her just reading and listening to the voice in his head.

Every time Shadow would say or mention something Kitty would hiss loudly.

 **Your cat is being annoying.**

Mikey felt anger twist inside him. He took the cooler that Ice Cream Kitty was in and left his room putting her into the fridge.

"Mikey?"

 _Ugh..._ Mikey bit his lip facing his brother Donnie.

"You seem rather distant lately today. You know without having you come into my lab and bugging me all the time."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey let out a bitter chuckle. "The genius dork finally realizes that I ain't bugging him anymore?"

"What? Are you okay Mikey?" Donnie reached towards him.

 **Insult him!**

"Don't touch me deadhead," Mikey spat making Donnie flinch. "You think that you can make things better. Well, I've got news for you Donnie... You're such a cretin."

"Mikey!" Donnie was furious now. "How did you learn those words?"

"Why does it matter?" Mikey turned pulling out a bowl of fruit eating some.

"It does matter Michelangelo..."

Mikey felt himself growl...

 _Not the full name thing._

"You don't have to keep bossing me around with your gibberish talk of garbage."

"Okay, that's it Mikey..." Donnie was behind him now.

"Oh? The nerd wants a fight now?" Mikey sneered setting the bowl down taking a last bite of his apple before throwing it carelessly back in the bowl behind him.

"I don't want to fight Mikey, we're having a talk whether you like it or not."

"Oh yeah? What if I decline your mush of an airhead?" Mikey shoved his shoulder Donnie.

Donnie grabbed Mikey's hand before he could the kitchen.

"We're having a talk Mikey..."

The youngest scowled glaring at Donnie.

Donnie's eyes narrowed and pulled Mikey a little closer.

 **The only way is to attack, you can't talk to him.**

"It's time for our evening patrol ninjas!" Leo's voice echoed.

Mikey took Donnie's distraction to his advantage wrenching his hand away. He turned away going to retrieve his nun-chucks.

 **Remember, you have be focused on patrol. You want your brothers to call you useless?**

The freckled turtle growled shoving his chucks into his belt pockets.

 **Now's the time to show them what you aren't useless. That you could do things your own way, and without them. You cannot be impotent..**

Mikey walked into the main area seeing his brothers there and Donnie was giving him these looks and Raph just looked mad.

"Let's go ninjas," Leo orders.

* * *

When the four made it out into the evening of the city above them just watching down upon the streets on a rooftop.

The youngest felt bored... he really wanted to smash something.

"The Foot's on the prowl tonight," Leo tucked his binoculars away pointing ahead.

Mikey was the first to leap down grinning just charging straight towards the band of Foot ninjas.

"Mikey!"

His brothers soon joined him with the fight that he had just started off himself.

The orange banded brother felt himself fighting with more power smashing the Foot bots down taking one down by one. Soon he was growling when he smashed all of them and his brothers were just looking at him.

There was one Foot ninja that was still standing, and it was bleeding on the side from having Raph stab him.

Mikey stalked towards the guy holding out the blade of his kurisargama chain.

"Mikey!" Leo's voice rang out. "What are you doing?"

He chose to ignore Leo kicking the guy and stabbing the blade into this side.

 **Finish him, kill him...**

The ninja cried out in pain struggling beneath Mikey's hold.

"MIKEY!" A hand pulled him back and the ninja scrambled away leaving behind a trail of blood.

"Dude, why did you do that Leo? That ninja got away! I could've finished him!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Raph huffed. "Have you even checked around this place, you smashed every Foot bot and just attempted to kill a living one!"

"What were you thinking?" Leo scowled. "I didn't ask for this. I did not ask you to do all this!"

"Oh yeah?" Mikey glared at Leo stepping closer to him. "Who are you to tell me what to do!?"

"What? Mikey, what you just attempted to do would've gone against honor!"

"Honor is just some dirt clod. Shouldn't we be able to do what we want? That ninja was bad! The Foot Clan is bad! They all deserve to die!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Donnie stepped forward.

"Don't talk to me you deadhead!"

"Mikey! Stop this instant!" Leo growled. "What is wrong with you?" He grabbed the orange masked turtle's arm tightly.

"Who are you to boss me around Lame-O-Nardo? You think that you can control me huh? Well, it ain't gonna work! I am not following your orders and what you believe in that dead weight of honor! Just a pile of trash and you guys are all bastards believing in that stuff!"

"That's it Michelangelo..." Leo's eyes were serious. "This is a disrespectful way to treat your own brothers."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey jerked his arm away from Leo's hold. "What kind of brothers are you if all you do is treat me with hate and with dirty words!?"

"What? What are you talking about Mikey?" Donnie was puzzled.

"Oh?" Mikey let out a bitter laugh... laughing even louder making his brothers flinch. "You mean you don't know?" He grinned wickedly spinning one chuck.

"Mikey, what is wrong with you?" Raph asked. "You have been acting not like yourself."

"And it's too late now," the youngest sneered.

"What? It's too late for what Michelangelo?" Leo tried to reach towards Mikey again only to have the youngest turtle slap his hand away harshly.

"There's no way back, you can't change ANYTHING!"

"Michelangelo," Leo finally took hold of Mikey's shoulder pulling him closer. "What's wrong with you?"

"You mean you don't know?" Mikey chuckled darkly sending a shiver down Leo's shell.

"Just tell us Mikey!" Raph says irritated with how Mikey was behaving.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't want to?"

 **Take the chance! Attack him!**

With that, Mikey took the chuck that he held in his other hand smacking it against Leo's face making him let go of Mikey rubbing his face.

"What the shell Mikey?" Raph's mouth was open.

"If any of you touch me again I'll use this to stab out your bloody shells!" Mikey hissed holding out the bloody blade of his chuck.

Raph and Donnie's eyes widen in fear just standing there not moving an inch and Leo looked at Mikey with pain filled eyes.

The youngest felt anger burn within him and threw his kusarigama chain with the blade at Leo to which he dodged it making it smack into the wall behind him.

"Michelangelo! STOP!"

Mikey pulled the chain back into the regular chuck size scowling darkly before giving out a loud huff of air and turning his back on his bros leaping over the edge of the roof back towards the Lair.

Raph just blinked glancing at Donnie and Leo.

"Something is definitely wrong..."

"Yeah, what in the world would make him try to attack us?" Raph scowled.

"He actually could've almost killed someone," Donnie mumbled.

"We need to approach this," Leo looked down to the street beneath them. "He's not acting at all like himself..."

* * *

 **Now it looks like Mikey's brothers know that something is going on... What will they do about it huh?**

 **I would love to get your thoughts and comments on this! Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Of Hate and Feelings

**Yay! I am back again! I know how many of you guys are excited for the next chapter. Well, feel free to claim your reading prize! You ready for another intense chapter? One that includes hate and of feelings?**

* * *

Mikey scowled as entered the Lair.

 _What was his bros problem with him anyway?_

"What is wrong with Leo? It's like he's trying to control me."

 **You can't let anyone control you Michelangelo.**

"That's right, nobody can control me. I am what I want to be. I control myself."

 **Do you know what should be you doing?**

"You don't even have to tell me," Mikey smirked heading towards the dojo.

Mikey stepped into the dojo and froze seeing his Sensei in a meditative trance.

 **What's he doing?**

"He's meditating," Mikey mumbled quietly. Something twisted in his gut and he felt nervous.

 _Sensei can sense spiritual things while meditating._

 **What's the matter?**

"Michelangelo?"

Mikey yelped startled as Sensei's eyes were open looking directly at him.

"Oh, uh... Hi Sensei.. I was just uh..."

"Did you come here to meditate?"

"Well, not exactly... I came here to train..."

"It's late, don't you know what time it is Michelangelo?"

 **Come on! You need to train more!**

 _But, how? It's late and my bros are probably going to bed._

 **You should train for a little while and then be done.**

 _Then what?_

"Michelangelo?" Mikey snapped out his mind trance.

"Yes Sensei?"

"You seem distracted my son."

"I'm not," Mikey grinned. "Why did you think I was?"

"You seemed to be in a trance with your mind."

"Oh, well, you know how I can be..." Mikey faked a smile. "Always thinking and not focusing."

Sensei's eyes narrowed and Mikey felt something twist like a knot in his gut again.

 _Did he notice something?_

"I sense that your spirit has been troubled my son."

"What? N-no, I'm totally fine Sensei!"

 **Don't give anything away.**

 _I won't._

"When I was meditating my son, I sensed that your spirit aurora was getting darker."

 **That's not true. He's lying!**

Mikey frowned, _Sensei doesn't lie..._

 **Isn't he capable of lying just as everyone else does it? Does he lie to protect you?**

 _I don't need to be protected._

 **That's right, you can't trust him with spiritual stuff and with the mind.**

"Michelangelo?" Splinter put a paw onto Mikey's shoulder. "Something is troubling you son, is it not?"

"And why is that any of your concern?" Mikey's words felt bitter in his mouth.

Even though Splinter didn't flinch, his eyes sure did.

"It is of my concern Michelangelo, you are my son."

The orange masked turtle scowled. "Remember how you said we have the choice whether to voice our problems and keep them to ourselves? Well, I don't want your help, I can do this myself."

"So be it," Sensei took his paw off Mikey's shoulder. "You can always tell me anything my son." Splinter turned heading towards his room.

Mikey grinned as he got the whole dojo to himself.

 **You have to be strong, you cannot be weak.**

"That, I can do," the turtle chuckled picking up different weapons from the rack and trying them out.

 **You know how Raphael has buff arms?**

Mikey snickered. "Yeah, he looks burly."

 **You can make yourself stronger than him. And you can use more thinking tactic than he does, just like Donatello and you can be the one in control just like Leonardo is.**

"I'm so much better than them."

 **That's right, if they keep disgracing you again. You know what to do and they have no clue what is coming and who they're dealing with.**

"That's right," Mikey grinned doing pushups on the dojo floor.

 **They think that you can't do anything, they think you're so dumb.**

"And I'm not."

 **And that's what you'll do, you'll show them.**

* * *

After doing pushups for five minutes Mikey's arms hurt like he pulled a muscle.

 **Just ignore the pain, it's only to be inflicted upon others.**

Mikey stood walking out to find that the Lair was dark.

 **It looks like your bros went to bed...**

"Well, good for them," Mikey smirked in the eerie darkness. "Now, they won't bug me." He headed towards his room.

 **First thing tomorrow is to wake up early, train and make your own breakfast. Don't do anything for your brothers. If you're useless to them they don't need your help.**

"Right, I'm not helping them if all they've done is to hurt me and my feelings."

 **You're progressing Michelangelo, you're getting stronger.**

The youngest chuckled walking towards his room through the shadows.

Once he was in the safety of his room he closed his door.

 **Michelangelo...**

"What?" Mikey was puzzled, he froze as he saw a dark form in his room. "What in the cretin?" He mumbled. "Is that you Shadow?"

 **No...**

The form moved coming closer and Mikey took out his chucks.

"I'm warning you cretin! I'll kill you! Smash your skull against the..."

"Woah, easy there Mikey..."

Mikey blinked going still... "What the sh..."

"Mikey..." A hand touched the youngest turtle's shoulder.

"What are you doing in my room Raph?" Mikey hissed putting his chucks away, turning on the lights.

"I came to talk to you."

 **Pfffh, really?**

"Can't you see I want to be alone here?" Mikey emphasized. "You can't just come and sneak into my room!"

"I'm worried about you Mikey."

"Pffh, yeah right you are," Mikey folded his arms rolling his eyes. "What gave you the idea that it was okay to sneak into my room like that?"

"Who the shell is Shadow?"

 **He ignored what you just said.**

"Shadow? I don't know who you are talking about," the youngest scoffed.

"Don't ya dare lie to me Mikey, I heard what I heard."

"It's just a character from one of my comic books," Mikey sighed.

 **Good cover up Michelangelo.**

Raph's emerald green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It didn't seem like that. I have this feeling that you know that guy."

"So? Why does that matter? That's none of your business Raph."

Raph suddenly grabbed Mikey's arm tightly. "You tell me right now what the shell is going on with you."

"Oh? The shell? I'll smash your cursed shell to the wall right now!"

"I'm not here to fight ya Mikey."

"It seems like you are," the smallest turtle tore his arm away from Raph's grasp.

"What is wrong with you? What is making you act this way?"

"Funny..." Mikey cackled half laughing. "I find that funny coming from you who doesn't know a single thing of what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

Mikey felt himself growling. "That's it Raphael, I've had enough talk with you. If you don't bust your shell outta my room this second I swear that I'll crack it like a nut!"

"You can't make me," Raph's eyes burned back at Mikey's. "I'm not leaving until I get the answer outta ya!"

 **He can never do that...**

"So you wanna play rough Raph?" The youngest cracked his knuckles.

"If I have'ta get the answers out from you that way, then so be it."

 **Never back down, play rough.**

Mikey charged at Raph and they were wrestling upon the floor. The younger one punched the older making his shell smack against the bed post. He tried to strangle Raph's throat but the turtle rolled over and barreled into him. Mikey found himself shoved onto the ground Raph growling above him keeping his arms, hands and legs pinned to the floor.

"You tell me..." Raph's eyes were completely white.

"You can't make me..."

 **You hate him don't you?**

"I hate you!" Mikey hissed loudly snapping Raph out of his rage. "I hate you so much for what you've done to me!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You don't remember?" The orange masked turtle glared at the one above him. "You've hurt me, all of you guys!"

 **Michelangelo... No...**

"All you do is treat me like trash and someone who's useless. You've always held me down, just like you are doing right now. Well Raph, it's too late... you can't do anything about this, you can't fix anything."

Raph blinked and Mikey took the opportunity to free his hand and socked Raph in the face. Making him stumble back.

"It's too late! I've changed! I ain't going back! There's nothing that you can do!"

Raph was rubbing his stinging cheek looking at Mikey with disbelief and with a shocked expression.

"Get out of here before I take the chance to kill you," Mikey seethed.

Raph stood up slowly glaring back at Mikey trying to compete with the death glares.

"This isn't over Michelangelo..." He opened the door and shut it leaving the room empty.

 **You just told him!**

Mikey flinched at the shriek in his mind.

"So? It's not like he'll doing anything about it..."

 **That's true, he doesn't care about you anyway...**

* * *

Meanwhile... in the hallway...

Raph growled punching the wall hearing a cracking noise.

"Raph?"

He turned his head to see Leo and Donnie standing in the entrance of their rooms.

"We heard yelling," Leo spoke. "And... did you just punch the wall?"

Donnie face palmed groaning... "You're actually going to break your hand one day Raph."

Raph growled holding his fist gingerly. "I don't get it... I tried talking with Mikey but, it's like he always acts out of violence... We had a fight..."

"Fighting him is only going to make it worse Raph," Leo says.

"How can I not fight him back if he's beating the shell outta me? Seriously, he tried to strangle my throat Leo. He tried to choke me."

Leo sighed leaning his shoulder against his own bedroom door.

Raph sighed... "I told him that I wasn't going to leave unless he told me what the shell was going on with him."

"And?..." Leo urged.

"What did he say?" Donnie asked.

"He said that he would never tell me and that I couldn't make him tell but..." Raph stopped his words, remembering when he had Mikey pinned down to the floor.

"Raph?" Leo asked out of concern.

Raph blinked suddenly feeling something wet slide down his cheek. He brought his hand up wiping it off realizing that it was a tear.

"Wait... are you crying?" Donnie squinted his eyes.

"Raph?" Leo tried again.

"It was bad I'm telling you Fearless... He shouted in my face snapping me outta my rage yelling on how he hated me." Raph scrubbed his eyes trying the erase the tears. He wasn't the one to cry. "And the next thing I know that he gives me a hint of why he was acting that way... Just blurting out how we hurt him... How he's just trash and something useless and then the next thing I know he punches me away screaming out how everything was too late. How he changed, and that's there nothin' that I could do about it."

"Raph?" Leo stepped forward.

Raph rubbed his eyes slapping Leo's hand away.

"Don't ya see Leo? He hates me... he hates us..." A sob escaped from his mouth and Leo hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Raph..."

"What do we do? He hates us... he told me that straight into my face and I don't want to fight him anymore."

"We'll figure out something Raph," Leo patted Raph's shell.

"Why don't we go to bed guys?" Donnie mumbled. "It's getting pretty late."

"We'll discuss this more tomorrow Raph," Leo let go of him.

"I don't think that I can sleep after what has happened between me and him. His words keep coursing through me... Especially the 'I hate you' part."

"You know what?" Leo smiled sadly. "We can all sleep together and we'll find out a way to get through Mikey."

The three all entered Leo's room and soon the whole Lair was completely silent.

* * *

Back in Mikey's room...

Some guilt was gnawing back at Mikey... Especially when he yelled in Raph's face saying how he hated him.

 **Stop thinking about him Michelangelo.. he deserved that, he hurt you, so you have to hurt him back...**

"Right..." Mikey turned on his side on his bed closing his eyes letting his dreams take their forms.

* * *

 **Tada! Wow, that was intense I gotta say... Mikey was being such a jerk and he made Raph cry... Poor Raph... and let's hope his brothers will find a way to get through him... Hopefully...**

 **I'd love to see what you thought of this and what you felt in every part! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Out of Control

**So sorry that it has been awhile... but I was busy you could say. I must give my thanks to those who gave me ideas for the continuation of this story! Thank you! They were great ideas!**

 **Are you ready for another intense chapter? One with fighting, malice, hate, and worst of all... Shadow's control?**

 **Read on my folks! :)**

* * *

The day only progressed to be even more annoying to Mikey.

First off, his brothers wouldn't stop trying to talk to him. Raph kept asking him why he felt like trash and why he had changed. For that matter, Mikey kept his mouth shut.

He was training in the dojo when he sensed someone enter. He could tell who it was by their irritated sigh.

"I'm in no mood to talk Raph..." He grit his teeth as he continued his kata move.

"Just hear me out Mikey..."

 **What's his problem?**

"He needs to stop bugging the shell outta me."

"What?"

Mikey turned his head towards Raph who was standing only a few feet away from him.

"It was like you were talking to someone other than me."

Mikey chuckled his laughter rising in his throat... He barely noticed Raph flinch, but that didn't concern him to any point.

"I was talking to myself Raph..." Mikey snickered picking up his chuck and swinging it to the side. "You're really full of yourself Raphael..."

Raph's eyes narrowed into slits... "Don't ya dare lie to me..."

 **Keep up the lies...**

"Don't tell me what I have to do..." Mikey turned his head. "I'm done listening to you."

Raph grabbed his arm which made Mikey growl deeply.

"Let. Go. Of. Me."

"No," Raph replied. "Why won't you just listen to what I have to say?"

"I ain't listening to you scumbag!"

Raph's face turned into anger for a second before straightening himself and his posture.

"I don't get why you have changed... Why? What made you change? What made you want to do this?"

 **You can't tell him that...**

"Why would you want to know?" Mikey spat. He jerked his arm out from Raph's grip. "Why the shell will you not leave me alone?"

"I'm concerned about you..."

Mikey laughed bitterly... "I find that funny Raphael..." He took a step forward practicing once more.

"It's not funny Mikey... you're the one who's been on the edge here..."

Mikey scowled his mouth set in a straight line.

 **No one is on the edge but him...**

"I am not on an edge here." Mikey turned his head back regarding Raph. "Now, why don't you just leave?"

"What if I don't want to?" Raph folded his arms.

Mikey grit his teeth clenching his hands into fists. "Don't you see Raph? I am being nice to you... I'm letting have the chance to leave before I do something to hurt you... Like strangle you..."

 **That sounds really alluring Michelangelo...**

Mikey grinned wider... "Of course, it sounds very much alluring..."

"I can take you Mikey," Raph growled. "Go ahead and kill me if ya really dare... If that's your problem... Would that solve your problem huh?"

Mikey grinned with malice feeling something soar through his veins... something more... _Was that Shadow lending him a hand? It sure felt like it..._

"Yes, that would solve my problem..." Mikey grinned at Raph. "You're the one who set me off... not only you, but also Leo and Donnie..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You guys aren't going to make me weak!" Mikey stepped towards Raph making him walk backwards away from Mikey.

"What? We aren't making you weak Mikey..." Raph's eyes widen as Mikey seemingly seemed to stalk him around in the dojo.

"Oh yeah? I'm always tired of you guys making me feel like trash!"

 **Michelangelo...** Shadow growled deeply. **Don't you dare to tell him the reason...**

"You're always calling me useless... just a mistake after that accident with Donnie!" Mikey growled finding himself to shove Raph against the wall.

Raph's hands came up to Mikey's trying to pry his little brother's squeezing hands off his shoulders... before they would be able to reach his neck if he dared to strangle Raph.

"I'm done with this!" Mikey hissed bringing his face dangerously close to Raph's. "I'm done being the weak one... It's about time I made a change... I'm not going to be that useless Mikey... not anymore... Everything you've guys done to me... all those words... I've carried them and they were bottled... Well, I have to say Raph..."

Raph's eyes were wide his body completely still.

 **You're only making this worse Michelangelo...**

"I am not being your little useless baby brother anymore!..." With that Mikey slapped Raph across the face and flinched.

Raph looked up seeing Mikey's dull baby blue eyes wide with shock.

"What? You're shocked that you punched me?"

"You're... bleeding..." Mikey gasped.

 **So? Let him bleed.**

Raph wiped his hand across his cheek to have it come back with blood.

Mikey stepped back feeling his emotions rage inside him... Shadow was telling him to ignore it all...

"So, is this how you really feel?" Mikey glanced back at Raph.

 **Emotions are a disgrace! You can't hurl it all out!**

Mikey felt his beak quivering and his insides shaking...

 **NO! Listen to me Michelangelo! You cannot show him your feelings!**

The orange masked turtle took in a deep breath trying to quell his insides from shaking... He felt like he wanted to stop...

 **No need to stop Michelangelo... This ain't over... Do you want me to help you?**

Mikey felt himself nodding and saw Raph glancing over at him.

"That is the reason why I hate you Raph," Mikey spat.

Raph frowned... "Come on Mikey... I can help you..." He reached out a hand towards his younger brother.

"NO!" Mikey growled snatching Raph's hand and twisting it.

"You cannot help me..." He hissed. "No one can help but Shadow..."

"Shadow?" Raph mumbled in surprise.

"That's right..." Mikey grinned. He pulled his hand back throwing Raph against the wall harshly. "I am myself now... No one can control me... and no one can help me.."

Raph coughed sputtering and raised his head seeing Mikey standing above him.

"I should've never backed down when I made you bleed," Mikey sneered.

 **Blood... blood... blood... desire... blood... pain... blood...**

Shadow's words were raging in circles in between his mind.

"And now... you know what I think Raph?" Mikey kicked him harshly.

Raph didn't reply only looking up as he saw Mikey's eyes darken from the dull blue to a grayish color.

 _Was something happening?_

"What if I make you fight me?" He grinned evilly with malice.

"I am not going to fight you Mikey..." Raph gasped. "Please... you don't have to do this..."

Mikey pulled out his chuck as he stepped back further letting Raph to stand up against the wall.

"Like I have said... I'll carve your shell Raph! Are you ready for the worst pain of your life?"

"I ain't gonna fight ya Mikey."

"Well, too bad..." Mikey laughed. He felt more darkness and words consuming his mind...

 _What!?_

Mikey stumbled back in shock... his hand was moving and he wasn't moving it himself.

"What the shell?" He stared at his hand. "What are you doing!?"

 **I'm helping you Michelangelo...**

Then, pain burst across his being making Mikey feel like his insides were being torn from inside out.

"AHH! No! It burns! What are you doing!? I'm supposed to be fighting Raph!"

Raph only stared in shock seeing Mikey yelling in rage and howling like he was pain.

How in the world? Mikey didn't look hurt once a bit... not the slightest inch.

 **Oh? You will be fighting Raph, only this time you'll actually kill him.**

"NO! I..." Mikey gasped. "I didn't ask to kill him! I only meant to beat him up!"

 **He needs to die Michelangelo...**

"NO! What are you doing? You can't control me! You can't control my body! Let me do this myself!" He howled.

 **You know Michelangelo...** Shadow's voice sneered. **I've slowly lured you into my trap... Darkening your soul until I could take** **control.**

"NO!" Mikey screamed. "You're not controlling me! I thought you wanted to help me!"

Shadow laughed and Mikey felt his body go numb.

 **I did help you Michelangelo...**

"Yeah, but this can't be the answer!" Mikey held his head. "I want to control myself! Not you!"

Raph took a step forward he felt his gut twisting as Mikey kept screaming...

"Mikey?"

 **You've helped me to control you Michelangelo... By darkening your soul... You're all mine now...**

"NO! NO! Get out! Get out!" Mikey screamed as he shut his eyes tightly.

Raph couldn't stand there and just watch anymore, he touched Mikey's shoulder to which he didn't respond.

"Mikey?"

Now he was concerned for his baby brother...

What made him scream like that? What the shell is going on here?

 **This... it all leads to your downfall Michelangelo...**

Those were the last words Mikey heard before he screamed loudly in pain losing control of his mind, and body. It was like he was shut back in the mind just watching everything occur.

Raph flinched grasping Mikey's arm tighter at his ear splitting scream...

Leo and Donnie came running into the dojo having heard the loud scream.

"Raph?" Leo's face was contorted in anger. "What did you do!?"

"I..." Raph still didn't let go of Mikey, the younger turtle didn't move but he felt Mikey shaking and the orange masked turtle's eyes were shut tightly. "I don't know what the shell is going on here Leo... First, I try to talk with Mikey... he gets set off, angry and hurts me and then he's about to fight me when I didn't want to and then all the sudden he's screaming his head off in pain."

"Wait? Pain?" Donnie came up next to Raph examining Mikey. "He looks fine."

"That's the thing," Raph looked down as he saw Mikey's legs give out underneath him and he gently kneeled down onto the floor with Mikey. "He was holding his head screaming it off yelling. Get out! Get out!"

Leo frowned, "We should tell Master Splinter about this."

"Good idea all day long Fearless..." Raph grunted. "He has to know what the shell is going on with Mikey..."

"Uh, guys? You may want to take a closer inspection..." Donnie interrupted.

"What?" Raph turned his head towards Donnie at his right.

"Mikey's eyes are open..."

Raph gasped startled looking down at Mikey in his arms with his eyes wide open. His soul nearly leapt from his body cause Mikey's eyes were horrifying.

Mikey's eyes were completely black just staring up at Raph's face.

"Mikey?"

The moment that name left his mouth he felt a hand sock his jaw sending him flying away.

"Raph!" Leo yelled.

Mikey pushed himself up looking over at Leo grinning with pure malice.

Leo's eyes widen in beyond terror...

That... it wasn't Mikey... it wasn't him...

"Nice to see you again Leonardo..."

The voice was still the same... still Mikey's voice, but it was colder, and those eyes... they weren't innocent... they were totally blank filled with desire, lust, hatred, and malice and darkness.

"What happened to you?" Leo rasped. "Why are your eyes black Mikey?"

Mikey let out a bark of laughter echoing all around him. "What happened to me?" He glared at Leo. "What ever is happening to me will be the downfall of your lives..." He threw out his chuck stabbing Leo in the shoulder.

"AH!" Leo cried feeling himself to be shoved against the ground.

"You know what would be so fun Leonardo?" Mikey sneered above him. "Killing you, including Donatello and Raphael... you all shall bleed to your death..."

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled. "Stop this!"

The orange masked turtle stood up pressing the heel of his foot onto Leo's leg.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do Donatello. You aren't my master... you cannot control me..." He laughed bitterly turning his head grinning with evil glee down at Leo. "You ready for some pain Leonardo? I wonder how it would feel to break your pitiful bone." His foot twisted and applied pressure onto Leo's leg. "You're so going to be a goner Leonardo."

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled whacking his bo against the youngest turtle's shell.

Donnie yelped in fright as Mikey directed his evil death glare towards him.

"You would dare!" Mikey howled wrapping the chains of his nun-chucks around Donnie and slammed him into the wall.

"AH!"

"You all shall die! Your worthless souls to be darkened! Just like Michelangelo's pure soul that was broken once was."

"Mikey's soul isn't broken!" Raph hissed making Mikey stop his pounding with Donnie before he could smash him with a blowing kill.

"Oh really Raphael? His soul shall never be the same..." He spat with fury.

"Of course it will!"

"Why are you speaking of Mikey when you are him yourself?" Leo gasped rubbing his leg trying to stand on his own.

"Well, not exactly..." Mikey chuckled furor edging into this voice. "This is his dark side... the downfall of Michelangelo...He's controlled now..."

"It's more like you're out of control..." Raph muttered.

Mikey growled throwing Donnie across the room before charging at Raph.

The red banded turtle turned swiftly but somehow Mikey had improved and knew his moves. He was thrown onto the ground with Mikey holding the blade of his nun-chuck to his throat.

"Your throat shall be slit!" Mikey hissed. "And I shall have my revenge! Such sweet betrayal...and you shall die... by every ounce of blood..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Another voice boomed.

Mikey shrieked startled turning his head seeing Master Splinter standing in the dojo entrance.

"Sensei!" Donnie cried out in relief.

Terror was twisting through Mikey's core...

 ** _No... not the master..._**

Sensei's eyes narrowed and his rat ear twitched as he had sensed something.

"Michelangelo..." the rat hissed and Mikey felt himself pale visibly. "Whatever you are, get out of my son's body! Right this instant!" Splinter hissed angrily.

The other three brothers blinked in belated surprise and confusion.

"No, I shall not," Mikey muttered he pulled his chuck away from Raph's throat tucking it in his belt.

"You let my son go!" Splinter ordered.

"No," Mikey laughed putting a hand on his hip. "He's mine... Only mine!"

Splinter growled moving his feet, his tail lashing behind him.

Mikey's eyes widen in fright and terror, he pulled Raph by the hand and threw him at Splinter before making a mad dash for the dojo's exit. It totally worked Splinter wasn't expecting his son to come flying at him and to have Mikey dash out of the dojo in such a speed of stealth.

Mikey didn't dare to stay in this place any longer, he madly dashed out from the Lair growling like a wild angry beast in rage.

"Master Splinter?" Leo grunted walking over helping Raph off their father.

"We must hurry and find Michelangelo my sons."

"Why?" Donnie asked as he freed himself from his squashed position across the room.

"Michelangelo's soul is in danger my sons..."

* * *

 **Tada! How was that! Now, it's Shadow has full control over Mikey now... NO! Poor Mikey, he can't do a single thing about it...**

 **Thanks for reading and if you support this story just keep on reviewing and commenting as you may! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Somewhere in the Mind

**Well, here comes another really intense scene... a death and bloody scene... well, read on... Just don't freak out, it won't be very good for you.**

 **I love reading all of your reviews!**

 **Just have a fun time folks! :)**

* * *

Mikey growled as he leapt across a rooftop... That stupid rat had to get in his way... He didn't want to face the rat... it knew about him somehow... that he was the one in control.

"Should've went for the kill earlier..." Mikey mumbled angrily glaring down at the streets as his legs dangled over an edge.

He really needed to kill something... and he failed to kill those three pathetic turtles.

The sound of bustling made him look down scowling at a gang of three men.

Purple Dragons... He saw them before... and definitely Mikey has...

Well, either way, he had to kill something... his hands were itching and anticipating for the shedding of blood.

Leaping down gracefully with practiced stealth the three members ushered a gasp.

"That turtle again?" One gasped and Mikey turned his head. Fong... the name went into his mind, after all, he had what Michelangelo knew.. That was his advantage now.

Mikey pulled out his chuck pointing the bloodied blade at the De Facto Leader.

The leader's eyes widen seeing the bloody blade of his nun-chuck.

"Uh... please! We didn't come out here for trouble!" The purple dragon begged seemingly frightened by the bloody blade.

That made Mikey grin even wider the tips of his mouth quirking at the edges.

"Well, you've done enough... and my first killing attempt failed."

Fong, the De Facto Leader's face torn into panic. He was probably thinking of how the turtle had lost his mind talking about killing and holding out a bloody blade.

"Just let us go and we won't steal anything," Tsoi advised.

Mikey's eyes scanned over the skinny guy blinking and opened his mouth.

"You think that I wanted to let my first attempt to flee? Well, now I need something to thirst my revenge on and you seem to be the perfect subject."

And that's all it took to get the three screaming and running off for their lives.

Mikey didn't have to run, he only threw his kusarigama chain and caught Fong pulling him closer.

"Perhaps, you seem like the perfect subject."

"I... no! Please! Have mercy!" The guy screamed.

The orange masked turtle growled pulling the guy up by the collar glaring right in his face. "You see my black eyes now?"

Fong's eyes widen in terror making glee dance around inside Mikey. It felt nice to exercise his pleasure.

"There, and you know what? This will be the very last thing that you'll ever see."

Fong was shaking and Mikey held the blade of his chuck up at his throat.

"You and your gang are always so weak... Compared to me. You guys are nothing, just brats walking around and stealing stuff. And for that, you shall die, cause this is what I desire."

"N-no..." Fong sputtered as Mikey pressed the blade even harder a trickle of blood oozing down the man's throat.

"Any last words pathetic dragon?"

"Just let me go... please..." Fong whimpered.

"Too late," Mikey chuckled. "What I desire, I shall obtain."

With that being said he slit the man's throat and dropped him onto the concrete. Blood was everywhere, and that only amazed Mikey further. He brought the rest of his blade down stabbing him in the side.

"You're going to have so much pain... Hehe," he chuckled.

He used his foot to press the man's skull against the hard ground hearing a sickening crunch.

"Ah, the sounds of bones breaking... the cracking of a skull," He lifted his foot grinning in victory seeing the guy bleeding... and... He pressed his finger onto the man's neck and then stabbed him straight into the chest before throwing him out onto the street. "There," he dusted his hands off. "That feels so much better..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lair...

"What do you mean Sensei?" Leo asked. He was still thoroughly confused just as the other two.

"The other day when I was meditating and Michelangelo came into the dojo to train I had sensed that his spirit had darkened."

"What does that mean?"

"That somehow his spirit had darkened by the influence around him."

Raph frowned the answer dawning through his mind. "Oh, I get it.." He looked down guiltily. "We each were harsh on Mikey after Donnie's accident and many other times."

"Wait... are you saying that it's our fault that made Mikey change himself?" Donnie asked.

"That's what I assume," Raph glanced up at Sensei. "We made him change."

"That isn't the only reason my son," Master Splinter continued. "I sense this dark being in Mikey's mind... and it was helping him to darken his spirit and perhaps it has finally found a way to take over control of Michelangelo."

"Wait? Control?" Leo rubbed his head. "You mean like control his body?"

"Yes, Leonardo, I sensed that Michelangelo wasn't in control when I came in here."

"Then who is controlling him?" Donnie quirked an eye ridge.

"Shadow," Raph replied.

"How'd you know that Raph?"

"Mikey was telling me something about how no one can help him but Shadow."

"But, who is Shadow?" Leo turned back to Sensei.

"That my son, is what we need to find out. That is precisely why we need to find Michelangelo... I fear that his soul is in dire danger."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph punched the wall harshly. "I say we go find Mikey right now!"

* * *

Back in the evening of New York...

Mikey grinned just watching the blood pool all around him and he couldn't keep himself from grinning at the blood on his blade and hands.

"That was something pleasurable."

"What the shell!?"

He turned his head sharply to the right seeing three turtles standing there. He growled, _those three turtles again?_

They were staring at him as he kept his feet rooted to the very man he just killed.

"You... killed a purple dragon!?" Leo exclaimed in pure shock.

"Yeah, I did," Mikey turned grinning wiping the blood off his hands. "It was something that I desired."

"Why would you take advantage of someone weaker than you?" Leo growled. "That goes against honor."

"You expect me to believe in honor Leonardo?"

"Well, not exactly once we find out what you really are."

Mikey's eyes narrowed and he hissed his fingers curling over his chucks.

"And you'll never know... the only way is to kill me and by doing that you'll kill Michelangelo. He'll come with me."

"Oh really?" Leo had a smug look on his face. "There is possibly another way," he grinned mischievously.

"What?" Mikey snarled. "I'll kill you all!" He threw his chuck descending upon the turtles.

Leo and Raph grinned dodging the flying chain and blade while Donnie was aiming his shot.

Suddenly, Leo appeared behind Mikey speaking lowly.

"If you're so focused on killing me and Raph do you even notice that someone is aiming at you?"

The youngest snarled with furor swinging at Leo kicking him and he crashed against the concrete.

"That's what you get worthless dirt clod!"

"Oooh Shadow!' Raph taunted hollering.

Mikey turned his murderous eyes at the hotheaded turtle. "You dare, you cretin?"

Raph pointed to Donnie who had a small dart gun in his hand.

Mikey's eyes widen seeing the dart fire and he dodged springing his feet. Leo crashed into him and he felt something prick into his side.

"NO!" He howled bucking his body throwing them off. "You shall not get me! I'll shall kill you! What ever I desire!" He kept howling until the body became weaker and finally collapsed in a heap totally passed out.

"Whew," Raph wiped his forehead. "That was a good hit Donnie."

Donnie smiled back at Raph.

"Okay guys," Leo lifted Mikey up and carried him. "We bring him back the Lair to Sensei and figure out what is wrong with him."

* * *

The brothers entered the Lair shouting for Master Splinter to which he appeared complying that they bring Michelangelo to the dojo.

"What do we do Sensei?" Leo asked as they were all seated on the dojo mat.

"My sons," Master Splinter took his paw off Mikey's head. "I believe that the only way that this Shadow being will be taken out of his body if we enter Michelangelo's mind."

"What!?" Raph gasped. "How in the world are we supposed to do that?"

"By mediating my son, and seeking entrance into his mind if Michelangelo will allow us in."

"He will right?" Donnie glanced sadly at Mikey in the middle of the four all around in a circle.

"We'll see my sons, get in your meditative trances."

The three complied each sitting in their lotus positions and breathed in.

"Now my sons, close your eyes... Ease your spirit to be calm and think of Michelangelo... Do you feel the faint life of energy he's giving off?"

"Hai Sensei," came three replies.

"Now my sons," Splinter closed his eyes joining into the technique. "Now, searching for Michelangelo's life energy and spirit... do you feel it?"

"Hai Sensei."

"Now, try to seek it further, go deep and a deeper until he consumes you."

Leo gasped feeling something burst through his bubble and the moment he opened his eyes he saw Master Splinter smiling at him with Raph and Donnie with their eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes Raphael and Donatello."

"What?" Raph opened his eyes looking around. "Where are we?"

The place was dark as black and cold.

"We my sons are in Michelangelo's mind."

"What really?" Donnie glanced around. "Why is it really dark, I can only see the silhouette of the shadows of you guys."

"My sons, you must summon forth your spirit light so you may see."

Leo was the first to summon his and he could finally his brothers completely and the others managed to do it.

"This is so weird," Raph muttered as they started to walk on further. "We're in Mikey's mind..."

"And it's so dark," Donnie mustered.

"Where is this Shadow dude?" Raph growled. "How are we supposed to find him?"

"We must enter the control of Michelangelo's mind," Splinter obviously explained.

"Is this it?" Leo asked as they came upon a huge metal locked door.

"Why is it locked?" Raph desperately tried the handle.

"Well, if it's locked then that means that it will stay and be permanent," Donnie touched the cold door. "I feel this dark.. presence behind this door."

"Then, this is it," Leo took a breath. "How do we open the door if it's locked?"

"Is there a key?" Raph was observing the place around them finding nothing.

"My sons, the key is not a regular key."

"What are you talking about Sensei?" Donnie turned his eyes.

"You must use the power of your spirits to open this door."

"How do we do that?"

"Think of it as it is something that you may pass through, something that uses your mind and spirit to interlock with each other to break a barrier. That's all this door really is, a barrier to block off part of Michelangelo's mind."

"What are we waiting for?" Raph growled. "Let's go free Mikey from this Shadow guy."

"You ready Raph?"

Raph nodded his head at the Fearless leader and they all put their hands on the locked door. Each of them closed their eyes and using the strength of their spirits and minds to pass through this door.

Suddenly, when Leo pushed harder against the metal fringed door it opened making a loud creaking noise.

"You ready?" Leo turned to face his brothers. The two nodded their heads readying themselves for what faced them ahead.

The moment Leo opened the door the air was cold as ice and it was a blank complete black empty room. Except for they each had their spirit lights to see in the total darkness.

"There's nothing here," Raph growled.

"Wait Raph," Leo signaled them to be quiet. "I see something."

They waited in silence as the sound of the air whisked across their faces.

"So? The turtles managed to get into the mind?" A voice rang out.

Leo's eyes widen, it wasn't Mikey's voice, it was cold and he still couldn't see who it belonged to.

"You let my baby brother go Shadow!" Raph roared. "Or so help me I'll..."

Laughter was ringing out and the gush of wind was shifting.

"You really think that I'd let Michelangelo go? Especially after what you have done to him?"

"It doesn't matter! You let our baby brother go!" Donnie hissed holding out his bo staff. They somehow still had their weapons here for some odd unexplained reason.

"I can't let it happen, and by the looks of it. It seems that I'll have to finish you off here in the mind."

"Show yourself!" Raph growled twirling his sai.

A black form stepped into the light and the four gasped sharply.

"You see what I am? Just a dark shadow huh? One that goes around darkening souls until I can contain them and they become mine."

"Mikey will never be yours!" Raph hissed.

"Oh? Well, the battle is on it seems? Besides, I already have full control over him and there's nothing that you can do about it..."

"No, you're lying!" Leo pointed the tip of his sword at Shadow. "We'll find a way to get rid of you! We'll find a way to kick you out of Mikey's mind and body!"

"Have fun with that," Shadow grinned evilly. "It won't happen if you all at dead in the first place."

"We'll see about that," Leo shifted his legs getting into a battle stance. "We're going to end this once and for all!"

"Now, this seems interesting," Shadow chuckled. "Let the fun of battle and the roar of death begin."

* * *

 **Wow, you probably know what will happen next don't you? You can try to take a guess... How was this chapter? The beginning was a little intense with Mikey killing someone, but keep in mind he isn't in his right mind, he isn't in control of his mind and body. The real person to blame here is Shadow not Mikey.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Have a great day everyone! :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadow Fight

**Let the battle continue shall it? Sorry to keep you guys waiting... Life gets in the way sometimes doesn't it?**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

Leo was the first to charge at the shadow getting a clear shot, however, the dark form shifted and disappeared as his katana almost sliced through the form.

"What the!?"

Something cold hit the back of his neck and he was flung away his swords clanging against the ground.

"LEO!"

"Ugh..." The leader groaned as he felt himself collide with the ground.

"You shall die," Shadow's voice was behind him and picked him up by the throat.

"You bastard!" Raph roared throwing his sai at the shadow's hands holding Leo up by the throat.

The form let go of Leo shifting around til it was right next to Raph.

"You can't kill me..." Shadow laughed causing Raph to spin around and dive his other sai forward. The form shifted so the sai went through empty space.

"You shall die first!"

"Oh yeah?" Donnie smirked holding out his staff towards the dark shadow. "Even if you kill us here, we won't be dead, this is only in the subconcious of the mind and we will just return back to our bodies."

"And once you leave," Shadow grinned evilly. "Michelangelo would be awake and then kill you all!"

"You let my brother go!" Raph roared and suddenly yelped as a dark hand stretched forth and grabbed his shin throwing him against the ground. "AH!"

"Raph!"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter used his cane to cut off the arm and it detangled itself and grew back in the normal size.

"I can regenerate," Shadow laughed. "You'll never be able to kill me freaks!"

Donnie turned his head meeting Leo's eyes which the leader nodded making a hand signal while being sprawled upon the floor. Getting the message Donnie turned his head to Raph who was rubbing his head as Sensei helped him up.

 _Ready?_ Leo mouthed to the two of them.

Splinter noticed his sons as they were preparing themselves for a planned attack.

"What? You've got nothing to say? You just stand there like a true freaks waiting for your death?" Shadow sneered.

"You think we're waiting for our death?" Leo got Shadow's attention as the Shadow turned to regard him.

"You're so pathetic Leonardo..."

Leo's grin widen and Shadow's blank eyes narrowed until he was kicked from behind.

"That's what you get for controlling my baby brother!" Raph roared embedding his sai into the shadow's back.

The form howled stretching his black hands and griped Raph slamming his shell back on the ground.

Donnie swung his bo staff stabbing the arm while Leo was sprinting forward both katanas in hand.

Shadow pulled his hand back and ducked at Leo's blade swing only to collide into Master Splinter.

The rat struck his cane onto the dark form's shoulder and used the light bursting from his spirit to push through Shadow's middle.

"AHHHH!" Shadow howled in intense pain his shadow body morphing into strange shapes and he fell to the ground his form spazzing.

"Any last words Shadow?" Leo scowled darkly pointing the tip of his katana blade at Shadow's face.

"You shall never beat me," Shadow sputtered his grin full of malice.

Leo didn't waste another second and stabbed his blade through Shadow's head. The dark form was mangled looking like some black corpse.

Raph ignored the pain bursting through his shell, it wasn't physical, but it still hurt.

The hothead screamed in blind rage stabbing his sai into Shadow's form as Leo retracted his blade back.

"Woah, easy there Raph, he's already gone," Leo says.

Raph paid no mind but only kept stabbing him until there was no trace but a black liquid pooling down in streams.

"He was already dead Raph," Donnie sighed. "You didn't have to keep stabbing him like that."

"Doesn't matter," Raph growled. "He deserves to suffer for what he did... especially to Mikey... he deserves to be ripped to shreds!"

"Uh.. guys?" Donnie looked around. "If we defeated Shadow wouldn't the place light up by now?"

Raph blinked in utter confusion as he took his eyes off the black liquid dripping off his sais. "Is there supposed to be light or somethin'?"

"What's going on?"

Leo turned his head to look at Master Splinter and blinked concerned. "Sensei?"

The rat had a stern dark look on his face.

"Master Splinter?"

"Hmm?" Splinter looked down at Leonardo.

"Is everything okay?"

"In fact my son, it is not alright."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked. "Why is the place still dark?"

"I've come to a realization my sons," Splinter turned around.

Laughter surprised the four making them jerk.

"You really think that you could kill me?" The black liquid behind Raph was moving and pooled around his legs streaming down to the other end of the room.

"What the shell is going on here!?"

The black liquid collected into the corner and finally clumped all together making up a form until it sprouted out none other than the dark shadow.

"He... didn't die!?" Raph gasped shocked.

"Looks like he regenerated..." Donnie mumbled in shock his fingers curling tighter around his staff.

"That's right," Shadow grinned. "You can never kill me I'll just regenerate. And you know what the best part is?" He sneered.

Raph scowled picking up his sai and twirling it glaring death daggers at Shadow.

"All four of you cannot regenerate in your physical forms.. and that way I'll be able to kill and finally get rid of you all and Michelangelo will be mine! Forever!"

"He's not yours!" Raph growled his eyes turned his white slits. "He will never be yours!"

"That's funny Raphael... Michelangelo belongs to nobody but me... he's all my mine now... his body, mind and soul..."

"No he's not!" Leo roared in fury. "He's ours! He's our baby brother!"

The shadow scoffed laughing evilly into the cold crisp air. "How could he be your baby brother if he was never considering himself to be? And you didn't treat him like a brother."

"You're lying!" Donnie narrowed his eyes spinning his staff in a circular motion. "We may have hurt him, but he's still our brother!"

"Yeah! You give us back our baby brother!" Raph roared taking a dangerous step forward. "If ya don't I'll kill ya into a million shreds!"

Shadow laughed throwing his head back. "Oh really Raphael? You'll never be able to kill me, I'll just regenerate."

Raph's eyes were burning on fire and he charged in blind fury at Shadow who was laughing and mocking him. The other three followed behind into the fight.

Shadow's form kept regenerating and Raph found himself smashed into the wall with Shadow's claws as hands gripping his leg.

The pain was unbearable and Raph swore even felt his body twitch with pain.

"What do we do Sensei!?" Leo was out of his mind. Shadow wasn't at all dying and they were all getting weaker by the second.

"My son," Splinter gasped as Shadow threw Raph against the ground throwing him into Donnie and the two collided into the wall. The loud thud made Leo flinch and he turned seeing Shadow stalking towards him and Sensei. "We cannot defeat this form."

"Then, what do we do?" Leo panicked and felt his own heart racing inside his body as Shadow was flying towards him his black claws outstretched.

"I believe that we can't fight or kill Shadow. Only Michelangelo has the capability... Shadow is in his mind, body and soul, Michelangelo has to face him himself."

Leo felt the impact and a loud crushing noise was heard as he felt himself slamming onto the ground next to Donnie and Raph.

"Pathetic rat!"

"Sensei!" Leo cried as he looked up seeing Shadow grasping their father by the throat.

"I shall pound you until you leave this place!" Shadow was clawing at Splinter.

"N-No.." Raph sputtered and coughed. He felt really weak and he could feel the strings pulling him back.

"No! Raph!" Leo shook his body getting his attention. "You can't return to your body!"

"I... I'm tired and weakened Leo... I can't do this anymore..." Was Raph's response. Donnie was groaning trying to move his leg that Raph was laying on.

"No!" Leo slapped Raph across the face startling the hothead and Donnie whose eyes widended further.

"Sensei said that the only thing that beat Shadow is Mikey! Only himself!"

"Yeah, and how will he do that Fearless?" Raph groaned moving off Donnie but didn't have the strength to even stand on his own feet.

"Mikey isn't even here..." Donnie mumbled quietly.

"He has to be..." Leo glanced around the place and flinched seeing Shadow beat and pound into Sensei... At least Sensei wasn't letting himself go back to his body yet.

"Wait..." Raph coughed raising his head. His hands and legs were shaking as he slowly stood onto his feet.

"What are you doing? You're already weak Raph!" Donnie panicked. "You'll go back to your body if you hurt yourself further!"

"I have to do this..." Raph clenched his fist. He forced his legs to move towards the dark shadows of the room into a small incline.

"Where are you going?" Leo gasped using the hilt of his sword to stand.

"I'm going to find Mikey..."

"Wait Raph!" Donnie tried to call out but Raph disappeared through the darkness of the shadows in the room. "You're too weak to summon all of your light! You can't see in that darkness!"

"That ain't stoppin' me!" Raph's voice bounced off the walls.

"I'm going after him," Donnie rose to his feet.

"No," Leo put a hand on Donnie's plastron. "Sensei needs our help."

Donnie turned his head and flinched seeing Master Splinter laying on the ground with Shadow laughing above him. "What about Raph?"

Leo look back to the darkness that Raph disappeared into... "We have to trust him to find Mikey... but, right now we need to help Sensei."

Donnie scowled and nodded his head. "I'm counting on Raph to find Mikey..."

* * *

 **Yeeyah! I'm totally3 counting on Raph to find Mikey... He better!**

 **How was that folks? Sorry to keep you waiting but keep up those reviews! :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Fight the Darkness

**Okay guys... thanks for your reviews and comments!**

 **Now let's see if Raph actually finds Mikey huh? Well, read on! It's a battle worth fighting for! And I added some fluff here! Just a little tint of it...**

* * *

Raph grunted through the darkness... He could hear the fray of the fight and heard Leo and Donnie screaming...

 _No... gotta focus... gotta find Mikey..._

The shadows were so dark, he couldn't see anything and he felt like collapsing any second now.

"Mikey?" His voice burst through the colder air... Silence... "Mikey!?" He tried again. "Where are you!?"

As usual, silence was the only answer and Raph growled as he threw his fist out making it connect into a hard wall. His form spazzed and the connection starting to blink and flare and Raph was screaming internally trying not to break the connection in this place to keep himself from leaving and entering back into his body. He took deep breathes as the connection stilled and he felt himself around the wall.

"What's this?" His hand moved along the wall blindly and hit something cold... "Is this another door?"

The handle was cold and had an odd shape to it.

Raph growled pulling with all of the strength and might he still had left inside of him.

Still, the tight knob handle wouldn't budge.

"Aww come on!" He growled in frustration pounding against the door gently not too hard to strain himself further. Sighing defeated Raph pressed his head to the door mumbling quietly under his breath. "Please... come... Mikey... where are you?...We need you... please..." He dragged a fist down the door and stilled as a sound reached his hearing.

Blinking Raph pulled back and pressed himself closer to the door... He heard something behind the door... _What was it?_ It was the sound of whimpering and Raph's eyes widened.

 _It had to be... Mikey!_

"MIKEY!" Raph roared kicking the door and pulling the handle with brute force. The pain in his arms was tingling through the connection of his body and mind and he ignored it even when it felt like his arms were being torn off. He gave the door one hard pull and the door suddenly snapped off its hinges making him fly backwards with the door crushing onto him.

The connection was buzzing and Raph took control of his breathing straining himself to keep himself here... He couldn't leave just yet... After a full minute the feeling subsided and Raph gently pushed off the metal fringed door off his plastron...

 **Raphael...**

Raph gasped as he felt something surge through him... like an energy.

"Sensei is giving you more energy!" Leo's voice hollered loudly and Raph heard Shadow screaming in rage.

"You pathetic turtle!"

It was followed by a loud crashing noise and Donnie was throwing insults at Shadow to anger the dark form further and to keep him distracted from finding out what Raph was doing.. though he couldn't see Raph.

Raph felt the energy in his spirit burst a little brighter and his hand started to glow giving off a light and he could suddenly see the open doorway... It was like a smaller room inside this big giant room. Taking careful steps forward Raph inched into the smaller room the sound of whimpering getting louder.

"Mikey?"

The whimpering stopped for a second followed by a gasp and the sound of chains rattling.

Raph turned his head as he brought out his hand making the small room fill up completely and the darkness was faded away.

"MIKEY!" He couldn't believe his eyes... His baby brother... he was right in the corner chained down by his hands and legs.

Mikey gasped trying to shrink away but Raph grasped his shoulder tightly.

"Mikey..." Raph had tears pouring down his face. "You're really here..."

Mikey blinked and gulped nervously... "Yeah... I am... I guess..."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna set you free..." Raph's hands were pulling onto the chains, rattles and cuffs.

"NO!" Mikey sputtered. "Just leave me here... just leave Raph..."

"Why would I do that?" Raph had a surprised look on his face. "Don't you want to be free?"

"No," Mikey hung his head down... "I'm already bad as it is... I'll just make things worse. I'm already useless... That's why you can't free me!"

Raph grasped Mikey's chin making the younger to look straight into his serious emerald green eyes. "You aren't useless...I don't care what you say about this... You're my baby brother... I'm freeing you anyway..." The contact wasn't physical, but surely it almost felt like it.

"No! You can't!" Mikey was shaking but Raph wasn't listening and the youngest heard the cuffs snapping off. "N-no..." He whimpered as Raph's arms were wrapping around him pulling him forward even as he struggled against Raph.

"Stop fighting me!" Raph grasped him tighter. "I'm not here to fight ya! I'm only helping you Mikey!"

"NO!" Mikey howled. "Just leave me here! I don't wanna to go out there!"

"We need you Mikey..."

"No you don't," Mikey averted his eyes looking everywhere except at Raph. "You don't need me for anything... I'm worthless... nothing that I can do. I belong here..."

"Don't ya dare!" Raph growled surprising Mikey making him yelp. " You don't belong here. You aren't worthless little brother... in fact, we need you right now..."

"Why?" Mikey mumbled his teary eyes glancing up at Raph's face.

"Shadow has full control over your body, mind and soul..."

Mikey grinned sadly... "No, he lied about the last part Raph, he didn't take control of my soul... he trapped it here... he broke it... this.." Mikey mentioned to himself.

"And that's why you need to face him yourself."

"What!?" Mikey looked up in shock. "I...I... c-can't do that!"

"Why not?" Raph pulled him towards the door opening.

Mikey started to struggle against Raph harder digging his feet onto the ground.

"NO! Don't you see Raph? Look at me! My soul is darkened! It's broken!" Mikey pointed to himself.

Raph stopped for a second to look down at Mikey seeing how Mikey looked like he could crack any second... and his spirit didn't seem to contain any light left at all... not like the one Raph was illuminating.

"Just because you're broken doesn't mean that you're of good use."

Mikey blinked in surprise and gasped as Raph pulled him out from the room even when he tried to implant his feet into the ground and grasp the door but Raph pulled him away further.

"You're gonna thank me for this Mikey..."

"I didn't want to be free! I never asked for this!" Mikey yelled wrenching himself harshly away from Raph's grip. "You don't need me! Just leave me alone!"

"No... Mikey... we need you..."' Raph reached forward to grasp Mikey's shoulder tightly.

"No you DON'T!" Mikey hollered. "Why do you need me if all you do is hurt me!? I'm broken! I'm worthless! A mistake!" Mikey tore his shoulder away and leaped toward the small opening of that room.

"NO!" Raph roared giving out one last attempt to grab Mikey his fingers missing by slight inches. Raph turned his head and couldn't react fast enough as he saw Shadow charging in on him and he was slammed into the wall.

"So... your soul managed to escape the little miserable prison?" Shadow smirked at Mikey.

"No... he freed me," Mikey pointed to Raph.

"Well, he won't be able to this time..." Shadow stalked towards Mikey grinning evilly.

"Yeah, I hope so too..." Mikey hung his head stepping backwards into the little opening.

"This is where your soul shall spend the rest of your eternity..." Shadow glowered laughing loudly. He raised his claws lifting up the fallen door and Mikey stepped back through the opening.

"NO!" Raph roared and suddenly barreled straight into Shadow which made the broken door go flying across the room and Shadow turned his murderous eyes towards Raph picking him up by the throat.

Raph was thrashing wildly as the claws constricted and he felt pain buzzing through his arms and Shadow's other claw was clawing his skin. If spirits could bleed he would be all bloody by know... and he felt the strings pulling him further and further away.

"Now..." Shadow chuckled evilly not ceasing to beat Raph up. "Your connection here is faltering... in one second you'll poof back to your body and soon I shall kill you in the real way... your blood and pathetic ness of a family..."

Shadow gasped suddenly as something smacked him hard in the side making him drop Raph. The form turned his head seeing Splinter, Leonardo and Donatello down in a heap too weak to move on the other side of the room... "If it wasn't them... then who...?" The shadow turned fully around and saw Mikey standing there glaring at him his arm still outstretched and hand curled into a fist.

"You..." Shadow growled loudly. "Did you just punch me?"

Mikey's eyes widened in fear cowering back from Shadow's murderous death glare.

"You'll pay for that Michelangelo!" Shadow roared.

Mikey screamed as the shadow pounced at him and ducked to the side seeing his chucks in a container by the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow growled as Mikey ran towards the container shattering it upon impact and grasping his beloved chucks.

"I'm going to fight you!" Mikey snarled. "I've had enough of this! I'm tired of you beating my family up! Especially Raph!"

"Oh? The pathetic Raphael?" Shadow smirked and turned pressing the black foot onto Raph's shell making him scream.

Mikey's eyes widened as Raph was squirming and suddenly a loud pop echoed around the room and Raph's form disappeared in a poof, a little whisk of red left behind until it completely disappeared.

"There now," Shadow laughed evilly. "He's no longer in here, finally back in his death ridden body."

Mikey felt rage boil inside his soul... He sure felt dirty... but he was downright furious.

"Why did you do that!?"

Shadow grinned with malice his blank eyes full of 'em. "He deserves to die... they all do..." He mentioned towards Leo, Donnie and Splinter.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey turned his head towards Leo and Don seeing their relieved faces almost sheered with terror and panic.

"You know what I think?" Shadow smirked dashing forward towards the three.

"NO!" Mikey screamed diving after Shadow... but the form was too fast, he beat him to it. Donnie and Master Splinter disappeared while Leo was limping on the ground trying to get to Mikey.

"MIKEY!"

Shadow shoved his claw onto Leo's shell making him slam stilled his squirming and grin with pleasure.

"LEO!" Mikey cried out his eyes full of fear. "NO!"

The claw pressed harder making the leader yelp and he kept his eyes on Mikey in front of him. "It'll be... okay... Mikey..." he rasped.

"Let him go!" Mikey roared punching Shadow who wouldn't budge a slight inch.

"Mikey! Listen to me!" Leo shut his eyes as he felt his being squish upon the pressure and the connection was splitting off.

Mikey stopped and looked down at Leo with fearful eyes. "Leo?"

"You..." Leo rasped trying to form out words.

"Why don't you be gone!? Go back into your pathetic body already!" Shadow yelled angrily and furiously digging his claw onto Leo even harder applying more pressure.

"Y-you... p-promise me... Mikey... t-that... " Leo extended out his hand to which Mikey just stared down at it.

"N-no... L-Leo..."

"Y-you p-promise that... y-you'll do anything... it... takes... to g-get... rid... of..." Leo gasped trying to hold onto the lasting connection. "Y-you get rid of S-shadow... y-you h-hear me? N-no matter w-what it t-takes..."

Mikey nodded his head feeling a sense of sadness roll over his being. "Yeah Leo, I'll do my best..."

"Y-you... p-promise?"

Mikey gulped and clenched a fist to his side keeping his mouth in a firm line.

" You p-promise me?" Leo rasped louder.

Mikey gasped his soul crying... not physically... but the sadness overfilled his being...

"I...I..."

"P-PROMISE ME!" Leo screamed out his voice raw.

"I promise..." Mikey choked. Right after he said that he saw Leo smile slightly and then suddenly disappear leaving behind a whisp of blue spray.

"He just wouldn't shut his mouth," Shadow growled.

Mikey turned his deadly rage filled eyes directed at Shadow.

"You really think that would scare me?" Shadow scoffed.

"I'm giving you once chance Shadow..." Mikey felt himself growling his eyes in white slits. "I'm giving you one chance to leave my body and mind!"

"Oh really? You really think that I'd give up so easily?" Shadow chuckled opening up his claws. "How about instead you just join me Michelangelo? You join me to kill your dirty not so called family. You submit your soul unto me."

"I'll never join you!" Mikey hissed. "I won't submit myself to you!"

"You already have little dirty freak... your body and mind..."

"Well, you're forgetting one thing Shadow," Mikey smirked twirling his chuck. "You may have control over my body and mind and have darkened my soul and spirit, but that doesn't mean that you can have control over my soul. YOU NEVER WILL!" Mikey roared throwing out his chuck blade stabbing Shadow.

Shadow made himself expand with more darkness seeping into the room...

"Don't you feel dirty Michelangelo? A useless and worthless brat?"

Mikey shut his eyes as he felt the darkness wrap around his soul.

"And that's all you'll ever be... Unless you let me control you... you submit yourself unto me... you have already done that for your body and mind..."

"No..." Mikey shook his head as he felt Shadow's claws wrap around his forearms.

"You are mine... only mine Michelangelo... Only mine..."

"NO!" Mikey roared feeling something surge from out of his soul.

"What!?" Shadow shrieked surprised. "I... what's this light coming from!? I darkened your soul, there shouldn't be any light!"

"You may have darkened my soul..." Mikey swiftly turned opening his eyes to see Shadow's shocked face. "But, you can't eliminate all light from existence... and not even the last bit... and you know what?" Mikey smirked wickedly. "And this is all I need to beat you..."

"What?" Shadow gasped and then snarled angrily. "You're mine!" The dark form smashed through Mikey and the youngest screamed feeling Shadow clawing and trying to tear apart his soul.

"I shall destroy all light! You're mine! Only mine!"

Mikey growled throwing his head back and roared loudly making the last light feeling inside him to burst out from his being. A small light burst in front of him and Shadow screamed in terror.

"I am not yours! I'll never be yours! NEVER!" Mikey roared his voice rumbling off the walls like an earthquake and the whole place was shaking violently. "Get out of my mind! Get out of my body!"

"NO!" Shadow howled as the tiny light was dancing through the air banishing the darkness and the whole place was tumbling down. "NO!"

"I said..." Mikey grit his teeth as the light expanded itself further and Shadow was howling trying to escape when the light grasped his form and he was withering upon the ground screaming in pain. "GET OUT OF MY MIND! GET OUT OF MY BODY!GET OUT!"

Suddenly bright light cascaded everywhere blinding the whole place and the only thing you could hear was Shadow's agonizing scream of terror and pain. The place seemed to explode and Mikey felt himself going flying and landed on something soft.

Opening his eyes he looked up see that the darkness was gone... light was everywhere... he glanced around to see not trace of shadow anywhere... He really did it... he got Shadow out of his mind and body.

Letting out a relieved sigh Mikey sunk against the softness below him... Now, all he has to do is to face Shadow in the real world... He closed his eyes absorbing the feeling of freedom... He could think again and felt the connection twirling around him... He got control back...

He breathed in feeling a tremendous joy in the feeling that he had of his body... He couldn't describe it...

Now it's time to face Shadow in the physical world...

* * *

 **Yay! Mikey finally beat Shadow! Well, not physically... but he finally has control over himself and Shadow doesn't control him anymore... but, now... the fight will actually be physically and mortal... You all ready for that in the next chapter?**

 **Well, how was that chapter? It sounded great to me... Thanks for reviewing and leaving me your comments! :) Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Resolution of Love

**First off, I'm going to appreciate my thanks to all and everyone of you!**

 **Thanks to you all guest people! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **ZerotheDog: I've gotta say... thanks for always encouraging me to continue on with this story! Thanks a lot!**

 **Mahquenziles: This story has definitely taken dark turns. Thanks a lot for your comment of me keeping up the good work! Thank you!**

 **Vickyaisha: Thanks a lot! I'm glad that you have looked forward to this! Thanks!**

 **Alopex TMNT: It's definitely DUN DUN DUN! Thanks a lot! Especially for adding a little more drama... It was nice and funny.**

 **shani 1417: Thank you for your commenting!**

 **Sandra: Thanks for always trying to review and comment and always asking for more... I couldn't resist a few times. :)**

 **turtlelovermikey3000: Thank you! I'm glad you find this story very powerful and that you loved it.**

 **Supermikeyninjalady: I'm glad to hear that you loved this story and you were so excited! Thank you!**

 **animelover123590: Wow, thanks a lot for your drama filled comment. It was nice to read and I totally agreed with you. Thanks!**

 **Hannah: Thanks for reviewing! P.s... I like your name, it's pretty.**

 **RoseDawn89: Thanks for also telling me to keep up the good work! Thank you a lot! I love your pen name! :)**

 **StoryWriter2003: Your comment made me laugh thanks for that! I'm glad you think that a DEATH made the story interesting... even though no one really died... well, only those who are important anyway didn't. Thanks!**

 **Cat Girl: As always sister! Thank you for reviewing this story! It's always nice how you comment on my other stories, and your last comment made me laugh. I bet everybody wanted to see Shadow's death... even me, heh, yeah. Well, your wish has come true! Thanks for all of those load full of candies! Thanks for saying how awesome I am! You are awesome too! Enjoy this last chapter and of Shadow's death! Hehehe, yes! I'm totally cackling to myself now. Well, thanks a lot! :)**

 **ShadowPoisonCrystal: Heck yes! I'll help you to kill Shadow and tear him apart! But, not here in this story... he doesn't die from that... You'll see as you read on... I bet everybody here wanted to tear him to shreds... Thanks a lot for your comments!**

 **Moore98Luke: Thanks for reviewing and your comments! Don't panic... Leo, Donnie, Raph and Splinter didn't die. I wouldn't do that to all of them. And of course I wouldn't strive for a sad ending... Happy endings are always my thing! Thanks a lot! :)**

 **THANKS EVERYONE :3**

 **Well, I've got to say that this is the last chapter! I know right? This story is coming to an end... and don't worry people, don't panic yourselves, it's nothing like a bad ending...**

 **Just read on! And your hearts might die possibly...**

 **FLUFF is INCLUDED!**

 **Just like a true and good ending would!**

 **BRO FLUFF! HAPPY READING! :)**

* * *

The moment Mikey had opened his eyes he found himself face to face with a black being.

"You!" Shadow hissed angrily and Mikey shrieked as black claws grasped his shoulders. "You're mine! Only mine! I control you! This is your downfall!" Shadow roared.

The black claws were digging deeper into his skin and Mikey screamed feeling pain. He noticed actual blood dripping down his arms.

"MIKEY!"

Shadow screeched as a sai embedded itself through his shoulder. The shadow let go of Mikey ripping out the sai and Mikey saw that Shadow's shoulder looked a little deformed.

The youngest lifted his eyes seeing his enraged family standing there... _So, they actually care about him?_

Raph's eyes were pure white even though his shoulder was bleeding... How in the world did that happen? Mikey did not know... it could be perhaps that Shadow hurt his spirit which also could've affected his body somehow.

The others didn't look too great either, but they didn't care...

"You shall DIE!" Shadow roared. "And Michelangelo is mine! MINE!" The shadow pounced on Mikey making him thrash wildly.

Everything seemed to be blur to Mikey... Shadow was above him grabbing his head and somehow trying to enter his body by his cuts bleeding on both arms while Leo, Raph and Donnie were attacking Shadow in intense rage.

Throughout the entire process Mikey still managed to retrieve his chucks and he screamed while Shadow was digging his claws into his skin again.

The convertible blade of Mikey's chuck just happened to prod out and the moment Shadow let out a gurgled scream everything went still in shock. Even Mikey's family stepped back and away. Leo was blinking and Donnie was gaping like a fish while Raph was grinning evilly.

Mikey glanced up understanding dawning on him on what had just occurred. The freckled turtle pulled his chuck out from Shadow's middle black liquid dripping off the tip of the blade.

"What have you done!?" Shadow staggered back and Mikey looked at him seeing a hole right through him... you could see through the hole...

"That's what you get for trying to control me," Mikey smirked. "No one should control anyone... and as for you..." The smallest stood up abruptly. "If your only purpose is to go around darkening souls and controlling their minds and bodies just for your pleasure. I cannot let you do that..." Mikey took a step towards Shadow who stepped back away from him. "I won't let you go that... I won't let you going around killing and exercising your pleasure with bringing souls down to their downfall... not unless I can do something about it..."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do you useless turtle?" Shadow sneered. "You're just always a mistake."

Mikey frowned gritting his teeth as Shadow rambled on laughing evilly while holding his hole wound that was gushing out black liquid.

Through his peripheral vision Mikey could see Raph's hands curling into fists tightly.

"It doesn't matter what I am... or if I have fallen to my downfall," Mikey scowled glaring at Shadow. "I'm going to make sure that all of this will never ever happen again..."

"By killing me?" Shadow laughed out loud as Mikey held out his chuck blade towards the shadow being. "You can't kill a shadow, I'll just regenerate like I always do... you can never get rid of a shadow."

An obscure thought made Mikey grin wickedly. "Oh yeah? What are shadows made of huh?"

Shadow blinked removing his clawed hand from his gushing wound. "Why does that matter? Shadows are just phases of darkness..."

"And what banishes all darkness?" Mikey grinned even wider and he saw Donnie grinning back at him. Yeah, the genius knew what he had in mind of what he was talking about.

"What?" Shadow sputtered confused. "Nothing can banish and eliminate darkness."

All Mikey had to do was to glance up towards the small hole on the dojo ceiling that light was seeping through.

That made Shadow emit a squeak full of fear. "Don't you dare! You really think that the light will defeat me?"

"You know Shadow," Leo smirked folding his arms. "You better watch your tone of voice, we can tell it's masked by fear."

"NO!" Shadow howled diving towards Mikey. "I shall destroy you first! Your filthy blood shall be..." Shadow was cut of suddenly as Mikey dodged him and stabbing his chuck blade through the shadow onto the dojo floor.

The shadow failed around trying to rip the blade out that had him pinned down to the floor.

Mikey pressed his foot against the shadow's claws as it tried to grasp his chuck.

"YOU SHALL DIE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shadow roared out.

"A little too late for that," Mikey spoke grinning as he felt something warm descend down upon the back of his head.

Shadow's blank eyes widened in sheer terror seeing the light shining down until its rays were resting upon him. The touch and impact made him scream in agony and Mikey stepped back pulling out his chuck just watching the scene before him while his family stood behind his shell.

Shadow kept screaming and a burning scent was wafting through the air, Shadow's body was burning in scorches and the black shadow parts were splitting into dust in the thin air with the light burning the shadow's form. All there was left was a whisk of smoke and soon it started to glitter in the light before it became smaller and soon disappeared into nothing. Nothing was there, the light had completely destroyed the shadow.

"Wow, you did it Mikey," Leo put a hand on the youngest turtle's shoulder. "I'm proud of you little brother."

Mikey grinned and felt his family embracing him.

"I'm glad you're back my son," Master Splinter rubbed his head fondly. Mikey nodded and Splinter grinned exiting the room leaving him alone with his bros. Donnie quickly left for a second getting some bandages wrapping up Mikey's injuries first before doing everyone else's.

"You sure you're okay Mikey?" Donnie gave him a quizzical look.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine D!" Mikey grinned widely though something was still gnawing in his insides twisting in his gut.

"Don't lie to us Mikey..." Leo's tone of voice made Mikey's smile falter.

"Clearly we can see that you've been hurt, not just physically." Donnie frowned.

"Please don't try to hide it Mikey," Leo put a hand softly back on Mikey's right shoulder. "Just letting it out would made you feel better."

"And we ain't leavin' ya bro," Raph said.

"I'm glad that Shadow is gone finally," Mikey spoke softly. "But, the feelings I've carried still eats away my gut."

"It's okay Mikey," Donnie's voice was alluringly calm.

"It's just..." Mikey felt himself breaking down. Three pairs of arms were embracing him tightly and he felt Raph take hold of his head and press it against his plastron.

"Just let it out bro, it'll make you feel betta..."

"Ever since that accident with D-Donnie..." Mikey rasped feeling tears rolling off his cheeks and hitting Raph's plastron. "It just reminded me of how you guys have treated me whenever I make a mistake... and you guys just get angry at me for a mistake... I've a-always thought that mistakes were always meant to be made... but it seems like they're a bad thing..."

"No they're not..." Leo was about to continue if it wasn't for Mikey who kept rambling on.

"No matter how hard I try... I've always just let you guys down..."

"Mikey..."

"You guys were right all along... everything is my fault, I'm always so clumsy, you guys can't trust me, I'm just a... m-mistake... that's all I ever was... a useless thing, just like Shadow had told me before, and you guys wanted me to grow up..."

The three brothers were frowning sadly feeling guilt and pity seeing Mikey crying it out into Raph's plastron his body shaking with sobs.

"I-I don't want to grow up... but you guys tell me to anyway... It's like you're all telling me to not be myself... and now when I changed myself you guys were just biting back at me... and I lost control of myself... I didn't seem to matter to me anymore, and it all lead to my downfall."

"No Mikey... This wasn't your downfall..." Leo grasped Mikey's chin forcing the younger to look at him. "You have to understand that none of this was your fault."

"B-but it was!" Mikey gasped. "If only I had been smarter and didn't let Shadow take control of me..."

"That's not it Mikey," Donnie says softly. "Everything was our fault, we're the ones who drove you to change yourself."

Mikey blinked through his teary eyed vision up at Donnie.

"This is not your fault at all Mikey."

"We're sorry that we hurt ya," Raph's gruff voice was heard and he wrapped his arms tighter around Mikey pulling him in as close as he dared. "Will you forgive us bro?"

Mikey glanced up at Raph's face and smiled slightly nodding... making Raph smile back at him.

"Is there anything that we can do to make it up to you?" Donnie asked.

"This is good," Mikey sighed against Raph burying his head deeply into Raph's plastron making Raph grip him tighter and curl himself around his baby brother even more.

"We love you baby brother," Leo rubbed Mikey's head. "Always remember that."

"Yeah, and never change yourself ever again little brother," Donnie added hugging the back of Mikey's shell.

"You had scared the shell outta of us bro..." Raph replied.

"Sorry..." Mikey's voice mumbled quietly against Raph.

"Don't be... everything is back to itself again, just promise that you won't change yourself ever again little brother?"

Mikey lifted his head meeting Leo's darker blue eyes. "I promise Leo, I'll go back to my silly regular self."

"And we liked that Mikey better than the serious and strong one," Donnie grinned. "Just be yourself Mikey."

"And that's what is most precious to us baby brother," Leo smiled fondly and Mikey couldn't help but to grin back.

They all stood there for awhile lost in each other in their hugs around the youngest.

Mikey let out a yawn earning an awe from his brothers.

"You're so cute like that Mikey..." Leo grinned.

"Ya tired bro?" Raph smirked.

"Mmmm," Mikey nodded pressing his head closer to Raph's plastron.

"I bet with Shadow controlling your body and mind. It sure took a toll on you," Donnie observed.

"We can take a nap together if you want..." Leo suggested.

The three big brothers smiled fondly as Mikey nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'd love that dudes..."

They all suggest that they would all sleep in Mikey's bed to which that's where Mikey wanted to sleep.

Mikey was curled against Raph his head buried away from sight onto Raph's plastron. The big brothers were all curled around Mikey protectively. Raph had Mikey in his arms protectively with Leo who had an arm slung over Mikey with Donnie grasping Mikey's hand from the big mess of blankets and pillows that they were all buried in.

Before they all could finally fall asleep a soft voice was barely heard.

"I love ya dudes..."

The three big brothers grinned fondly with love down at Mikey and Raph kissed Mikey's forehead with Leo who kissed Mikey's left cheek and Donnie who was rubbing his thumb over Mikey's hand and squeezing it tightly but gently.

"We love you too baby brother..."

Soon, they were all sound asleep even though it was bright daylight outside... they didn't care, they were tired and they wanted to spend more time together and that's what they did.

Master Splinter couldn't be any more prouder as he watched his sons sleep protectively around the youngest in a nest of blankets and pillows.

The next day would even better, they would all spend time together, and that's what they did. With Mikey being his happy silly self again and his brothers couldn't be any happier now that he was back to himself again.

Who knew that Mikey could be so precious just the way he was. Even if it lead to his downfall... and in the other way around, it only created a resolution from his downfall. Yeah a resolution of love and something precious that they cherished...

* * *

 **AWWWWWW! I love and adore bro fluff! It always makes my heart happy!**

 **Well, I hope that everyone of you loved reading this story! Thanks a lot for reading!**

 **A real resolution always comes with love. Love is a true resolution ;)**


End file.
